


It’s So Much More Fun to Be Bad

by killerfrost90



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, SnowBarry - Freeform, flashfrost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerfrost90/pseuds/killerfrost90
Summary: Some people want to watch the world burn. Others want to see it freeze.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My version of when Barry let's Killer Frost go in 3x07. Instead of her turning back into her Caitlin, she turns him to the dark side! 
> 
> Also, I know that during this scene, they talk about Team Flash needing Caitlin's help with Wally, but I'm not a big fan of Kid Flash, so let's pretend that he doesn't get his speed at this time. XD

It had been a few hours since Barry and Cisco had left Killer Frost alone in the Meta human cell. She didn’t even bother to try to use her powers in here. She was smarter than that, and she had a feeling she wouldn’t have to.

Killer Frost leaned against the wall of her cell, slowly fiddling with something in her pocket. Cisco was far too trusting. When he threw her into her cell, he didn’t check to see if she was hiding any weapons. Silly boy.

Of course, what she had wasn’t a weapon, per say. It was more of a way to get them to see her point of view. She silently scolded herself for not using it on Barry when she had the chance. It was the perfect opportunity, but she had been too caught up in the heat of the action. Or should she say the frost of the action. She laughed quietly at her own bad joke.

Killer Frost knew that Barry was the perfect one to join her side, and the fact he could survive her kiss of death made him even more appealing to her. Together, they could be unstoppable. She just needed another chance put her plan into play.

As if someone read her mind, she heard the door in front of her cell open, and there he was. Barry Allen. Killer Frost slowly walked over to the glass. “Are you here to talk some sense into me?”

“No. I came to let you go,” Barry said walking back to the control panel, and much to her surprise, the door to her cell suddenly opened. After her brief moment of shock, Killer Frost walked over to him.

“For a smart guy, that was an awfully dumb move,” she said

“Like I said, you’re free to go,” Barry said.

She paused for a moment. “What’s the catch?”

“You have to kill me,” he said.

“You want to fight Flash?”

“No. I’m not gonna fight you, but if you want to leave this room, you’re going have to kill me,” Barry said.

“Don’t think I won’t,” Killer Frost said.

“Then do it,” Barry said.

As soon as those word left his mouth, Killer Frost summoned the icicle in her hand, and pointed it directly at his heart. She knew she wouldn’t do it, but it didn’t mean she couldn’t have a little fun.

“What are you waiting for? What’s the big deal? Come on live up to your name, Killer Frost. I want to see some killing. You want to be the villain. This is what they do. They kill their friends because nothing else matters to them anymore, right? Right?!” Barry said as he suddenly grabbed her hand and brought the icicle closer to his chest. She would be lying if she didn’t say that his forcefulness didn’t turn her on. This is was absolutely perfect. His focus was only on the icicle that he clearly didn’t see the small syringe slowly slide from beneath her jacket sleeve into her empty hand.

“Come on. Kill me, Caitlin. You can’t do it. You can’t because underneath all that cold, you’re still you,” Barry said.

Killer Frost stood there for a moment, and suddenly her eyes turned back to the Caitlin they all knew and loved. She dropped the icicle, and quickly enveloped him a hug. He embraced he back. He didn’t notice as her eyes went back to that deadly shade of blue.

“You’re right, Barry. I can’t because I have bigger plans for you,” she whispered seductively.

Before Barry could react, he felt a sharp pain in his neck. Shocked, he stumbled back to see Killer Frost smiling with the syringe in her hand. “Don’t worry Barry, you’re going to thank me for this later.”

As Barry stood there, it was almost has his body was filled with a rush of adrenaline. He had never felt this amazing before. It was as if all his burdens, all his guilt, and worry vanished into thin air. All that was left was a feeling of freedom. His eyes suddenly flashed with blue lighting, and he looked at Killer Frost with a smile. She smiled back, seeing that her master plan was working.

She quickly grabbed him by the hand. “I’ll explain everything later, but we need to go now,” she said looking up at the cameras. She knew that Team Flash had seen everything, and they only had a few moments until everyone made their way down to the cells.

Sensing this as well, Barry grabbed Killer Frost, and flashed them both out of STAR Labs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because you’re just like me. We’re both broken, Barry.

As soon as Cisco, Iris, and Joe saw Caitlin inject Barry they ran down to Caitlin’s cell, but by the time they got there it was too late. Barry and Caitlin were long gone, and the only thing that remained was the shattered icicle that was scattered across the floor.

Cisco stood there, staring at the shattered ice on the floor. This was his fault. Why didn’t he think of making sure that Caitlin was hiding anything? 

“What just happened here?” Iris asked, snapping Cisco out of his thoughts. “What did Caitlin inject him with, and why in the world would he leave with her?” 

“I have no idea,” Cisco said, shaking his head. “If it was meant to hurt or kill him, she would have left Barry here for us to deal with the aftermath, but Caitlin looked like she wanted him to go with her. Maybe it’s some sort of mind control serum? I mean we have definitely seen stranger things.”

“Whatever it was, it should burn through Barry’s system pretty quickly, right?” Joe asked Cisco.

Cisco paused for a moment. In theory, Joe was right. Barry’s metabolism usually sped through any pain killers they tried to give him, which was why he always had to suffer through the pain after every horrible injury. 

“I would think so, but we have no idea what Caitlin used, and she was his doctor for years. She knows everything about him so if anyone could come up with something to affect him on a long-term basis, it would be Caitlin.”

“Well either way we need to find them fast. If this is some sort of mind control thing, who know what things Killer Frost might make Barry do. Can you vibe them?” Iris asked.

Cisco nodded and hoped that he would be able to find them before anything else could go wrong.

********************

“So care to share what you did to me back there?” Barry asked as he surveyed the abandoned warehouse that he had taken them to. “Although I must say that I’m not complaining. I have never felt a rush like this before.”

Killer Frost gave him a devilish look. “As soon as I was able to take control, I broke into Mercury Labs and created a serum at that was designed to enlarge your adrenal glands and pump higher levels of adrenaline into your system. I’ve always said that it’s much more fun to be bad,” Killer Frost purred as she stepped closer to Barry. “I just needed you to be able to see that for yourself. We both know you have a darkness inside of you that was just dying to come out and play. So I designed this serum to lower your inhibitions and allow you to act on your hidden desires.” 

Barry gently pushed Killer Frost against the wall behind her, “Well I definitely have some desires that I would like to act on right now,” Barry whispered into her ear. He leaned in close to kiss those beautiful blue lips. Killer Frost closed her eyes waiting for the sensation of his lips against hers, but nothing came. She opened her eyes to see green eyes staring back at her full of lust, but he pulled back.

“But why choose me?” Barry asked.

Killer Frost slowly brought her hand to his cheek, and Barry couldn’t help but lean into to the coolness.

“Because you’re just like me. We’re both broken, Barry. We both know what it’s like to be betrayed. To have the people we love the most be ripped away from us over and over again. And yet everyone expects us to keep going on like nothing happened. And for what? The greater good? To save the world? We’ve suffered enough. We don’t owe anyone anything. It’s our turn to get what we want.”

“You’re right. You can only be broken so many times before you want to do a little breaking of your own.” Barry pulled away from Killer Frost with a smile. “But first we have to make sure whatever you gave me doesn’t wear off before we can have some real fun,” he said.

This is exactly what Killer Frost was hoping to hear. “I designed the serum specifically for your metabolism, but it will fade. It’ll last a week, but I do have plenty more,” she said as she pulled out another syringe. 

“That’s wonderful to hear, but I’m not a big fan of living the junkie life,” he said as he grabbed the syringe from her hand. “I have an idea.” Barry took her by the hand, and before Killer Frost could say a word, she found herself inside of Mercury Labs. 

“Their security is almost as bad as STAR Labs’,” Barry laughed. Suddenly, he flashed around the lab causing papers to fly everywhere, grabbing all the supplies he needed. He stopped and leaned over one of the desks. Killer Frost walked over to see him injecting her serum into what looked like a golden ring with a lightning bolt on it. 

“This ring will be able to release trace amounts of the serum into my bloodstream. Should be able to hold a month’s supply,” Barry said as he looked up to see the surprised look on her face.

“What? Did you think Cisco was the only one who could make toys?” he said with an amused look on his face. He slipped the ring on his finger. He closed his eyes and let out breathe he didn’t even know that he was holding as he was filled with a feeling of pure ecstasy. 

When Barry opened his eyes, he rushed towards Killer Frost, and she found herself on the lab floor with Barry above her, with that same lust in his eyes as before. He slammed his lips against her, and she let out a small moan as he began to vibrate all over. He broke the kiss, his lips slightly blue, and she could see his cool breath. “Now it’s time to have some fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Killer Frost running around, I always felt that there was a missed opportunity for her to use her knowledge about Barry's medical history to her advantage. Hence this story.
> 
> For any Smallville fans out there, the ring part was inspired by the episode where Alicia has to wear a bracelet that pumps lead into system to keep her from teleporting. (although that sounds really unhealthy, but whatever haha) Also, the whole adrenal gland thing was also inspired by another episode of Smallville. Me and science aren't best buds so this is as scientific as i could get XD
> 
> Anyways, this chapter was kinda a way to get the who, what, when, where, why out of the way so hopefully my next chapters will be more sexy and action packed ;)


End file.
